If Only
by Darragh Tieraneaux
Summary: What would you do if you were dating someone for a year and find you love their best friend?... Rating for some swearing...Rating will go up as story progresses
1. Introduction

Introduction

Love is a very complicated and confusing thing.  It is very hard to tell whether one is in love or whether it is just lust.  And if you find yourself in love, it makes you terrified to admit it for fear of rejection.  But what if, you think you love one person and say, date them for a year and then find you love their best friend?  What then?  Let's find out…

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns it all!  Hell, I don't even own the plot!  Thanks to Gavin for the plot!

A/N:  So, how was that?  I always have introductions for my stories and this seemed to fit what's to come… Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review!  Thanks Again!  Luv Gia


	2. The Defeat of The Dark Lord

A/N:  YAY!  So it begins!!! J Chapter One 

**The Defeat of The Dark Lord**

"Hermione!  Go!" Harry shouted at his best friend, but she was hesitant to leave.  She had tears streaming down her face as she looked down upon her secret love and lover of one, going on two, years.  Ron Weasley was lying on the stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets barely breathing and undoubtedly unconscious.  "Hermione, listen to me!  Ron is going to be fine but if you don't get out of here now, _we_ won't be!"

          Hermione nodded her agreement took one last look at Ron before she ran from the room.  She heard Harry shout a spell that would seal off the entrance as they took a disguised door that looked like a pipe.  The sealing spell would not hold for very long but the extra moments that it bought them may be the difference between life and death.

          Seconds later, Harry was right beside her and they forced there way through the door and slammed it shut.  Harry put another sealing spell on the door to buy some more time.  

          "Okay, let's do this," Harry said quickly as he began to draw a large circle around the two of them.  It was about 20 paces in diameter.  The circle itself looked as if it was made of glowing pewter.  Then, he had the four corners, North, South, East and West, drawn out like triangles on the outside of the circle.    

          Hermione was muttering under her breath as she waved her wand in complex patterns.  Each time she finished a chain of syllables and the motion of what the mark was to look like, it would slide out of her wand like liquid silk, float in mid air and then situate itself in it's designated spot in the circle on the ground.  The marks would glow for a moment before they dulled slightly.  The light from the marks was enough to create significant light in the side chamber to the Chamber of Secrets.

          Harry began to place all necessary protection spells on it.  This would have been Ron's job but, seeing as he was not there, it fell to Harry because Hermione was preoccupied with the marks that would supplement their spell and add to their power.  They were going to need it to defeat Voldemort.  

          Just as they finished the circle, there was banging on the door.  The circle looked like a silver 'celestial' sun with a weird sort of very complicated algebra on it that looked as if the numbers were replaced with shapes and the signs replaced with strange wavy lines that crossed or ran parallel to each other.  

          Immediately, Harry and Hermione jumped into the centre of the circle and grabbed hands.  Harry whispered a few words and a silver cord shot out of the end of his wand and bound him and Hermione together.  The moment they were bound together, hand in hand, the marks in the circle flared, creating a transparent wall of light and the door burst open.

          Voldemort stepped into the room with a cruel smiling twisting his thin white lips.  His faced dropped a little at the sight of the circle but then was returned to his cold sneer.

          "The Boy-Who-Lived and a _mudblood _expect to defeat me," he drawled in feigned, yet still sarcastic, curiosity.  

          "We don't expect, we know!" Spat Harry bitterly.  

          "Mighty confident, aren't we?" Voldemort laughed as he shot a disarming spell at the wall of light.  It rippled the wall slightly where it hit but nothing more.  He frowned.

          "Ready?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  She squeezed his hand in answer.  They turned to the north, directly opposite of Voldemort.  They had lot of faith in their circle and what they were going to do.  Voldemort walked quickly to face them.

_'We take from the east, the power of the sun_

_The sun that will help us weaken evil_

_We take from the south, the power of the storms_

_The storms that will help us control evil_

_We take from the west, the power of the night_

_The night that will conceal evil_

_We take from the north, the power of the winds_

_The winds that will help us bind evil_

_We call on you now, guardians of the four corners!_

_Rid the world of this evil _

_And bind it forever past the gate of Eternity_

_Aid us now and fight for the light!'_

            They spoke from two mouths; their voices mixed creating one voice as they chanted the spell.  Voldemort circled the perimeter of the circle looking at them nervously.  He felt the impending doom.  The two simultaneously raised their wands and spun to face where Voldemort was currently standing.  He backed up against the wall, looking terrified.

          "You know for a supposed fearless dark lord, you are a coward," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

          "This is for you mum and dad and for everyone else this bastard has hurt!" Harry said quietly.

          "_Avada Kadavra!_" Together Hermione and Harry shouted the words.  Together the spell burst forth from their wands, throwing them from their circle of protection and back against the far wall.  The spell was considerably more powerful thanks to the enhancing circle.  

Voldemort's lifeless body lay in a heap on the floor.  Hermione summoned his wand and bound his arms and legs together just to make sure.  She knew he was dead but it didn't hurt to make sure.  Harry looked up from the floor where he was sprawled on his back.

"We did it," he whispered, his voice was hoarse.

"We did," Hermione confirmed as tears sprung from her eyes and slid down her face.  Harry tried to put his hand up to comfort her but he was too weak to do so.  Then, he surrendered to his exhaustion and passed out.  "It's over," Hermione whispered in the dark, "it's finally over."

She felt the comforting dark swell inside of her and she passed out with Harry still bound to her at the wrist.

Disclaimer:  J.k. Rowling owns these characters, places etc.  I own that big poem up there!  

A/N:  So, how was that? Did ya like it?  Well, I hope so!  Anyway, thanks reading and please review!  Thanks again, Luv Gia

P.S.  How was that Gavin? 


	3. Waking Up

A/N: ENJOY!  :)  Chapter Two Waking Up 'The entire wizarding world is in their debt…' 

_'They're heroes…'_

_'Sirius is free…'_

_'Are they going to live?'_

_'Yes, Ron, they are going to live…'_

_'Thank Merlin…'_

          Hermione only heard snippets of conversation as she was carried to the hospital wing.  Before she lost consciousness again.

            It was Ron who had found the two passed out on the ground.  He had hit his head and was knocked out when Voldemort shot some sort of spell in their direction because he dove in front of Hermione.  The spell hit him in the back and everything just went black.  Once he had regained consciousness, he looked around frantically before remembering the chamber.  He dashed in the room to find a dead Voldemort and his unconscious best friends.  

          So he ran as fast as he could to find Dumbledore.  As soon as he had found Dumbledore, Ron led him back down the Chamber of Secrets where Dumbledore promptly transported Harry Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing.  

*        *         *

          Hermione slowly opened her eyes her head was throbbing.  The room was still slightly dark.  She turned her head to the right and she spotted Ron slumped in a chair, with a blanket wrapped around him, asleep.  Harry was asleep in a bed next to hers. 

For some strange the beds were pushed really close together.  She tried to move her hand to brush the hair out of her eyes but when she moved her arm, Harry moved in the next bed.   She looked down and found that they were still bound together.  

"Ron?" She inquired but it was little more than a croak.  Ron snorted then jolted awaked.

"Wha?  Hmm?" He grumbled.

"Why are we still like this?" Hermione asked holding up Harry and her hands.

"No one could get it off last night," Ron said simply rubbing his eyes.  

"Where's my wand?" Hermione asked.  Ron pointed at the table near the foot of her bed.  "Well, do you think you could get it for me?"

"Hmm?  Oh yeah sure.  Sorry, it's too early," Ron mumbled as he stumbled out of the chair.  He handed her the wand and sat back down.  She wasn't used to using her wand in her left hand but she managed.

"Reverse Incantatum," she said quietly.  Light shot out of her wand directly at their hands and coiled around them.  It glowed for a moment before it disappeared; the silver cord was still around their hands.  "Oh, fuck me!" She said in realization  "Harry must be the only who can get it off!"

"Hermione!  I've never heard you swear like that before!" Ron said in mock amazement.

"Yes, you have," she said slyly.  Ron blushed.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled as he folded the blanket.  He had turned a shade of red that could rival his hair and Hermione giggled.  

*        *         *

Harry was tossing and turning.  He had broken out into a cold sweat.  Cedric still haunted his dreams.  It had been almost two years ago when he saw the Hufflepuff cut down.  Even though he had avenged his death 24 hours ago, one never forgets the images burned into their mind at seeing someone sent from the world in malice.  

            Then, everything faded.  He couldn't see Cedric or Voldemort or anything, just an infinite black that seemed to stretch beyond comprehension.  He began to look around frantically.  He took a step forward, or what he suspected was forward.  At least the ground seemed solid.  He walked around blindly for a few moments then a voice, no louder than a whisper broke the silence.

          "Harry…" It called through the darkness behind him.  "Harry…" It called slightly louder.  Harry whipped around to the direction of the voice.  "Harry…" It was Hermione's voice and it was getting louder.  He began to run toward the sound.  Then, he must have stepped in the wrong place because his foot didn't connect with the ground.  He just fell, for what seemed like at eternity before he landed on his back with his left arm out to the side.

          Harry cautiously opened his eyes.  Dumbledore was standing over him smiling and Snape was standing beside him.  He looked displeased that Harry had woke up.  

           "Ah… he's a wake," Dumbledore said relieved.

          "So it would seem," Snape said monotonously.

          "What happened?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes.

          "Why, you've defeated the dark lord," Dumbledore smiled.  

          "And… why am I still like this?" Harry asked holding up his hand that was bound to Hermione's.   

          "Because you cast the spell so we couldn't take it off," Snape answered. 

          "Where's my wand?" Harry asked as he tried to sit up but his head spun so he lied back down.

          "Harry," Hermione's voice cut in.  "Maybe it's best if you rest, get your strength back before you try to unbind us, you know?" 

          "Hermione's right, you should probably rest a bit," Dumbledore said gently. 

          "Well, at least let me try," Harry said as he held out his hand.  Hermione gave him his wand, after receiving a nod from Dumbledore.  "Finite Incantatum."

          The spell flowed out of Harry's wand and landed on the cord.  The cord glowed and shifted.  It loosened slightly before re-tightening its grip.  The spell faded, the cord had changed colour.  It was a passionate sort of red.  

          "That's not good," Harry muttered.  

~*~

Disclaimer:  You know who Rowling owns…  You know who I own…  Need I say more?

A/N:  How was that?  Like?  Yes? No?  Well, let me know what you think!  I won't be able to write anything for the next week because of Les Miserables (I'm in the pit band and I play the flute which makes it ten times worse!) and my psyche thing due on Thursday….  Well, thanks for reading and I apologise for taking so long to update!  I'll have more time in the summer!  Thanks again, luv Gia


End file.
